


[Podfic] Food Chain, The

by antistar_e (kaikamahine), sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody always said: those boys, you know, that Steve Rogers and that Bucky character, when they grow up they're going to have symbiotic daemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Food Chain, The

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Food Chain, The](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546142) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



Length: 00:17:35

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Food%20Chain,%20The.mp3) (16 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Food%20Chain,%20The.m4b) (7.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
